


Snow

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat + Snow





	Snow

“Come on, aren’t you going to try it?“ Emma asked as she sat beside Killian in the doorway, both of their eyes fixed on the pristine snow in the garden, “It’ll be a little cold but it could be fun?“

Killian huffed and shook his furry head, unwilling to venture out into the cold when he could stay indoors with his Swan. They’d decided to spend Christmas in Storybrooke and Killian was enjoying his 24 hours in cat form when the snow had arrived.

“Well I’m going out.“ Emma decided, getting to her feet and pulling on her boots and coat. She gently lifted Killian and held him in her arms as she stepped outside.

Killian burrowed into her, shivering a little as they moved out of the warmth of the house and into the cold. His little pink tongue darted out to catch the snowflakes that fell around them, his ocean blue eyes studying the sky and then the snow in the garden.

“Live a little.“ Emma teased her pirate cat, lowering him to the ground and placing him down in a deep part of the snow.

Killian meowed loudly in complaint as his paws touched the cold snow. He jumped about a little as he tried to get used to the feeling on his paws.

As soon as he started to move around in the snow, his paws warmed up and he didn’t feel as cold. He ran circles around Emma, playfully tapping her ankles as he passed her over and over again.

Emma watched him with amusement as he covered the pristine snow with his small paw prints.

“Come on, you. Let’s go in and get warm.“ she said after some time, making her way back towards the house.

Killian raced after her, keen to get warm, dry and to snuggle with his Swan.

It was cold and it made his fur wet, but his Swan was right, there was something magical about the snow.


End file.
